Modern healthcare facilitates the ability for patients to lead healthy and full lives. Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are often utilized for such medical advances. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), neurostimulators, and drug pumps can facilitate management with a wide range of ailments, including, but not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Modern IMDs are entrusted with vital tasks such as measuring and collecting data about vital signs and facilitating the provisioning of the collected data to doctors and nurses using telemetry communication. For example, in many applications, vital information is regularly and automatically communicated between an implantable device and a remote device, such as a remote device accessible to the patient wearing the implantable device and/or medical caregiver. Therefore, the integrity of telemetry connectivity between the implantable device and the remote device is of importance.